


How five months change things

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dreamerinamirror asked for "Perwaine + ‘friend of a friend needs a place to stay before they get evicted’ au" for the three paragraph drabble thing on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How five months change things

Percy didn't usually invite strangers to live with him in his house, but Arthur had said that it was a good friend of his and that he really needed a temporary place to stay until he could find a permanent place. And Percy was a good person and Arthur was a good friend. How bad could it really be? And then he met his new roommate, Gwaine.

Five weeks later, Percy was honestly at a point where he was going to  _buy_ a place for Gwaine, not only did he leave empty beer bottles  _everywhere_ , he had no sense of time, stumbling in, drunk, at any early hour in the morning. And it didn't help that Percy had sort of developed a crush on his new roommate. Oh god Percy was screwed.

Five months later, Gwaine had stopped stumbling in drunk at such early hours, but this could be because of the fact that now that he and Percy had started dating he actually  _wanted_ to be in bed by midnight. And Percy was so happy with his boyfriend, he couldn't even bother to get mad at Gwaine when he brought home a stray dog. Letting Gwaine stay with him was the best choice of Percy's life.


End file.
